Mistybreeze
"Do you think everything you've done since Revengeheart recruited you is making them think differently? You've been doing a lot of terrible things. But you were just blinded by anger and grief, and Revengeheart brought out the worst in you. You're a good cat, Bloodfur. You just need to show the clan that." — Mistybreeze to Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 28 Mistybreeze is a silver-gray she-cat with darker points, light blue eyes. Color Palette / Reference Sheet mistybreeze.JPG|Mistybreeze color palette misty.png|Mistybreeze reference sheet Scars and Notable Injuries * A scratched ear received from Revengeheart ("Shadows of Blood", chapter 23) Appearances and Mentions Shadows of Blood Allegiances Mistykit is listed under Allegiance Update 1 as a kit of ShadowClan, the daughter of Diamondrain and Crowmask. Mistypaw is listed under Allegiance Update 2 as an apprentice of ShadowClan, being mentored by Stripednose. Mistybreeze is listed under Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Final Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. - Chapter 3 It's noted that last moon, Diamondrain gave birth to Mistykit and Coldkit. The kits are noted to look very similar, however Coldkit is a bit darker than his sister. They don't do much but squirm around their mother and suckle. Bloodkit is glad he's not the youngest kit in the nursery anymore. Bloodkit and Swiftkit are racing around the nursery, playing tag. Bloomfire warily tells them to watch out for Diamondrain's kits, as they're too young for such rough play. Diamondrain says it's alright, purring that she's keeping an eye on those rascals. Bloomfire purrs and tells her to wait until hers are that age, as they're nothing but trouble. Bloodkit looks over his shoulder and stops, saying "Hey!", and Bloomfire lets out an amused purr. As Swiftkit and Stonekit fight, Bloodkit is unable to watch anymore and looks back at Bloomfire anxiously, begging her to do something and make them stop. Bloomfire looks uncomfortable and exchanges a look with Diamondrain, who lowers her head and begins licking her kits. He looks from Bloomfire to Diamondrain in disbelief, wondering why they won't do anything. He looks back to the fight and tenses as he sees Poisonedsap looking at the queens, eyes gleaming in satisfaction. He wonders if she said something to them. - Chapter 4 It's noted that a quarter moon has passed, and since then, Diamondrain's kits have opened their eyes. They both have blue ones like their mother. Bloodkit had been there at the time, as he wanted to see their moment. Mistykit opened her eyes a few moments after Coldkit. Bloodkit is sitting in front of her, waiting eagerly. For a long while, she just stares at him and says "Wow!". Bloodkit is nervous and suddenly feels guilty that he'd been the first thing she'd lain eyes on. He asks what it is. She squeaks that his eyes are like the sun, leaning forward until her face is pressed to his. Bloodkit is afraid their eyes will touch if she got any closer. Bloodkit purrs in amusement as he points out that she doesn't even know what the sun looks like. She exclaims that now she does: like his eyes. Before Bloodkit goes to sleep, he sees Diamondrain already asleep with her tail curled around Mistykit and Coldkit, who lay together soundly. Before Swiftkit follows Poisonedsap and Maplefur into the forest, he sees Diamondrain and her kits laying together, sound asleep. - Chapter 5 Poisonedsap murmurs to Swiftkit that if he tells any cat that he saw her kill Maplefur, she'll kill every cat in the nursery. His blood turns to ice as she names Diamondrain, Coldkit, Mistykit, Bloomfire, and his friend Bloodkit. Swiftkit dares to say that she can't take on both queens. Her eyes gleam as she sits down and asks who said she was doing it alone. She says she's been in ShadowClan for many moons, and has made allies. Swiftkit's eyes widen as he wonders if it's possible there are more traitors in ShadowClan aware of her monstrous plot for revenge. Before she leaves, she tells him not to forget what she told him, as they will die. Later that day, Bloodkit rolls a moss ball under his paw, prompting "Ready?". Mistykit and Coldkit stare at him eagerly as they chirp in harmony "Ready!". Bloodkit bats the moss ball, and Mistykit and Coldkit squeal with excitement as they bound after it. Bloodkit is daydreaming about the prophecy when Mistykit yowls his name, and he breaks out of his thoughts to see the moss ball soaring at his head. He shoots up into the air just in time and swats it back at the kits. He watches Mistykit and Coldkit play for a moment, then looks over at Poisonedsap and her kits. - Chapter 6 Mistykit squeaks at Bloodkit to look at how high she can jump as she leaps into the air. He lets out a purr of amusement and tells her to be careful, joking that if she jumps any higher, her head is going to pop through the roof of the den. Coldkit shoulders Mistykit aside and puffs out his chest, boasting that he can jump higher and will be able to catch every bird in the forest. Mistykit leaps to her paws and protests, and as the kits begin to bicker, Bloodkit looks out into the clearing. As Bloodkit stares after Swiftpaw, he faintly hears Mistykit call his name, but he's still distracted. When Bloomfire gets his attention, Mistykit and Coldkit begin to play together. When Bloomfire reminds Bloodkit that he's being apprenticed today, Mistykit and Coldkit say "What?" and leap apart, their fur fluffing up as they stare at Bloodkit with wide eyes. They race at him, and he lets out a startled purr as they tackle him. Mistykit wails at him not to go, pawing at his back. Coldkit says they need him. She presses her muzzle into Bloodkit's fur and adds that they'll be lonely. He gently pushes them away and stumbles to his feet, shaking scraps of moss from his pelt. He's touched by their words, as he hadn't realized how much he meant to them. He tells them not to worry, and he'll still be around. He says he'll visit them as often as he can and show them everything he learns. They stare at him and ask him to promise, and he does, silently adding that he'll keep that promise, unlike Swiftpaw. As Bloodkit leaves for his apprentice ceremony, Coldkit squeaks a goodbye, and Mistykit adds that he'll be the best apprentice ever. Bloodkit silently agrees, puffing his chest out and suddenly feeling full of confidence as he exits the den. - Chapter 8 When Bloodpaw returns to camp and drops his thrush on the pile, he hears Mistykit and Coldkit excitedly yowling his name. He looks up and lets out a purr. Mistykit and Coldkit race toward him, while Diamondrain watches from outside the nursery, her eyes warm. The kits leap at him, and he rears back on his hind paws, allowing them to push him onto his back. He suddenly realizes how big they're getting, as they're more than half his size. Mistykit exclaims that they miss him as she balances on his chest and stomach, adding that there's no one else to play with. Coldkit agrees and paws at Bloodpaw's head playfully, telling him that Diamondrain and Rosebreeze are no fun. Bloodpaw purrs that he misses them too and gently pushes Mistykit off of him, then noses Coldkit away as he gets to his paws. He asks what they've been up too. Coldkit sighs "Nothing" and "boring stuff". Mistykit points out that Bloodpaw has been doing exciting stuff, her tail waving eagerly as she stares at him and asks if he caught that bird, and what training is like. Coldkit leans toward him and asks what the territory is like, and if he's fought any nosy ThunderClan cats. Mistykit urges him to show them a battle move. Bloodpaw chuckles and tells them to slow down, adding that he hasn't fought anyone or learned any battle moves yet, but knows how to hunt. Coldkit's eyes widen as he says "Show us!", and Mistykit gasps "Please!". Bloodpaw purrs and agrees to show them the hunting crouch. He tells them to crouch as low as they can, and the kits try to copy him. He's amused as he tells Mistykit to put her tail down, adding that she's telling every creature in the forest where she is. Mistykit immediately drops it and apologizes. Bloodpaw is about to go on when Poisonedsap and Blackstorm race into the camp, asking for Depthstar. Mistykit asks what's going on, and Bloodpaw silently notes "something bad". When Depthstar wants Bloodpaw and Brownstripe to come, Mistykit and Coldkit stare up at Bloodpaw in disappointment, as he was showing them the hunting crouch. Bloodpaw says he has to go, cutting them off and racing after Brownstripe. - Chapter 11 A yowl of joy sounds from across the clearing, and Bloodpaw turns to see Mistykit and Coldkit pouncing about in the snow, eyes lit with delight. Diamondrain sits by the nursery, watching them. She tells them to be careful and not stay out for too long, or they'll catch a cold. But the kits don't seem to hear her, too distracted by the snow. Mistykit paws at the snow, her tail waving excitedly. She looks up and spots Bloodpaw, her eyes lighting up. She calls to him to come play with them. Bloodpaw lets out a purr and starts toward the kits, but Brownstripe calls him to help collect moss and branches for the dens, narrowing his eyes and adding that he's an apprentice now and can't waste time with kits. Bloodpaw glances down and follows him. Mistykit and Coldkit realize he's leaving, and Mistykit wails for Bloodpaw to play with them. Coldkit asks where he's going. It breaks Bloodpaw's heart, but he ignores them and follows Brownstripe out of the camp. When Rosebreeze begins kitting, Diamondrain leads her kits away from the nursery, telling them they don't want to get in the way. Mistykit sounds frightened as she asks what's wrong with Rosebreeze, and if she's hurt. Diamondrain purrs no, and that her kits are coming. She sits near the warriors den, and Mistykit and Coldkit join her, staring at the nursery. At sunset, Depthstar calls a clan meeting. He says it is time for two kits to become apprentices and looks across the clearing, asking Mistykit and Coldkit to come forward. Bloodpaw blinks in surprise and watches Mistykit and Coldkit hurry to stand before the meeting rock. He wonders if they're six moons already, noting that he's lost track. But as he looks at them and how they've grown, he believes it at once. They're certainly big enough to be apprentices, and their legs and tails have grown. The kitten fluff behind their ears is disappearing. As the ceremony begins, Mistykit and Coldkit look eager. When they're given their apprentice names, they hold their heads up proudly, tails waving. Depthstar apprentices Mistypaw to Stripednose, and Coldpaw to Song. Mistypaw eagerly touches noses with Stripednose, her eyes lit with excitement. Depthstar teases Stripednose and Song, trusting that their relationship won't get in the way of training their apprentices. They're embarrassed, and Song purrs that it won't. The clan begins chanting Mistypaw and Coldpaw's names. Bloodpaw is about to join in when he's distracted by Swiftpaw. After Swiftpaw snaps at him and runs off, Mistypaw and Coldpaw run to him, but he ignores them and stares after Swiftpaw. Coldpaw says it's great that they're apprentices like him, and Mistypaw adds that they can train together. His pelt burns with irritation, still sour from his encounter with Swiftpaw. He turns on them sharply and snaps that they aren't kits anymore, startling them. He says they need to stay with their mentors and focus on their training. He doesn't have time for them. Mistypaw and Coldpaw stare at him, stunned. Mistypaw's eyes are lit with hurt and says "But...". Coldpaw narrows his eyes, but Bloodpaw can tell he's upset too. He growls at his sister to come on, turning away and lashing his tail as he says they don't need him. Mistypaw says yeah and lowers her head, casting Bloodpaw a sad look before following her brother. Guilt prickles through Bloodpaw's pelt as he watches them walk away. He silently says he didn't mean it and he's sorry, but something tells him that he's ruined his friendship with them, and they won't forgive him. That night at the gathering, Bloodpaw notes that he feels uneasy talking to cats from other clans, but thinks that if Swiftpaw, Coldpaw, and Mistypaw won't be friends with him anymore, they might be his only options. - Chapter 12 For moons now, Bloodpaw has kept himself quiet and isolated in the clan, one of the reasons being how harshly he'd been to Mistypaw and Coldpaw. They don't speak to him. - Chapter 13 Bloodpaw notes that he can't lose Bloomfire's kits like he did Mistypaw and Coldpaw. - Chapter 15 Bloodfur deposits a thrush he just caught on the fresh kill pile, then pauses as he notices Mistypaw and Coldpaw near the apprentices den practicing battle moves. He feels a pang of guilt and wonders why he told them he didn't have time for them, noting how stupid he was. After a moment of hesitation, he calls out to them, and they look at him, showing no sign of friendliness. Bloodfur asks if they'd like the thrush. Mistypaw and Coldpaw exchange a glance before Mistypaw says no thanks, then murmurs something to Coldpaw, who shoots Bloodfur a glare before they pad away toward Revengeheart and Swiftstalker. Bloodfur's heart sinks, and he wonders if they'll ever forgive him. When Bloomfire's kits approach Bloodfur after his encounter with Swiftstalker, he decides not to let it get to him, as he did that before, and it ruined his relationship with Mistypaw and Coldpaw. - Chapter 16 It's noted that Mistypaw and Coldpaw have earned their warrior names: Mistybreeze and Coldpebble. Bloodfur had attempted to congratulate them, but they had ignored him. Mistybreeze never seems to leave Revengeheart's side, but Coldpebble stays away from the group and focuses on hunting and patrolling. Judging by how often they're together, Bloodfur guesses that Mistybreeze and Revengeheart will be mates soon. He doesn't know what she sees in a cat like him, but guesses it's none of his business, whatever makes her happy. After receiving Cardinalpaw as an apprentice, Bloodfur looks around and notices many cats looking at him with cold, uncertain looks. He glances to Revengeheart and Swiftstalker, who sit in the shadows with Mistybreeze and Mottledface. They look at him with similar expressions. After a moment, Revengeheart snorts and rises to his paws, nudging Mistybreeze, and the group follows him out of camp. After fighting Revengeheart, Bloodfur sees that the entire clan seems to be watching the scene. Swiftstalker and Mistybreeze look stunned. - Chapter 17 Mistybreeze and Coldpebble race to Diamondrain's body, and Crowmask steps back to allow them to grieve. Mistybreeze wails and presses her muzzle to her fur, asking who did this. Bloodfur stares at them sadly. He longs to go and comfort them as Cardinalpaw did for Creampaw, but doubts they want him anywhere near them. Depthstar calls a meeting and says he's dismissed this issue long enough, noting the many rogue attacks they've suffered since last season. He looks down at Mistybreeze and Coldpebble as they huddle against Diamondrain's body. He says enough is enough, and he can no longer dismiss that the clans are under attack. When Poisonedsap accuses Bloodfur of murder, she bets he killed Diamondrain just to hurt Mistybreeze, Revengeheart's mate. Mistybreeze stares at Bloodfur in distress as she asks if he killed her mother. - Chapter 18 Bloodfur and Revengeheart near a clearing where several cats sit waiting. While Mottledface, Blackstorm, and Foxshadow talk, Mistybreeze and Swiftstalker are silent. They turn their attention to Bloodfur and Revengeheart as they arrive. Revengeheart explains that Bloodfur has decided to join them. Mistybreeze is sitting across from Swiftstalker. She glances at Bloodfur briefly before looking away. Bloodfur asks if any of them believe he's a murderer, and Swiftstalker says of course not. The other cats agree, all but Mistybreeze, who won't even look at him. Foxshadow suggests they head back to camp and ask Cobratail about joining a patrol. The deputy sends the group to refresh scent markers on the WindClan border. When they reach the WindClan border, Foxshadow asks if they're ready, eyes gleaming. Bloodfur blinks and says they're just renewing the scent markers. The other cats look amused, and Mottledface explains that they're going to catch rabbits. Bloodfur is startled that they're stealing prey and starts to tell them to wait, but Revengeheart snaps for them to go, and every cat races onto WindClan territory. Bloodfur is frozen as he stares after them, contemplating on following the warrior code before he decides to join them. Mistybreeze pounces on a rabbit, digging her claws into it and biting it's neck. When a furious patrol of WindClan cats races toward them, Bloodfur warns the others that a patrol is coming. While the others race to fight the patrol, Mistybreeze quickly runs back to the border with her catch. Swiftstalker snatches up his rabbit, about to follow her when he's attacked by a WindClan cat. When the fighting stops, a WindClan cat looks past Revengeheart and snarls that those rabbits belong to WindClan. Bloodfur turns to see Swiftstalker and Mistybreeze standing on ShadowClan's side of the border, their rabbits rested at their paws. Revengeheart states that they caught it, so it's theirs. The ShadowClan cats return to the border, and Revengeheart explains that they want to make ShadowClan look bad and cause a battle that will injure cats who deserve it. He tells Swiftstalker to give his rabbit to Bloodfur before turning to take a bite out of Mistybreeze's. - Chapter 19 Castiel asks Revengeheart if Mistybreeze will be absent from the meeting next moon as well as Poisonedsap, thinking she might be expecting kits. Revengeheart mutters not yet, and Bloodfur is startled as he wonders if Revengeheart and Mistybreeze are having kits, as he's never seen them that close. Later that day, Bloodfur looks across the clearing where Mistybreeze and Revengeheart are laying in the sun together. He suppresses jealousy, noting that Revengeheart is a lucky cat. He considers offering the rest of his mouse to them. - Chapter 20 Mistybreeze is among Poisonedsap's followers are on their way to visit Deserve's Army on the night of a gathering. Deserve insists on waiting for a hunting party to return before starting the meeting. In the meantime, Poisonedsap, Revengeheart, and Mistybreeze follow Deserve to speak with him. - Chapter 21 After Bloodfur catches a vole, Revengeheart approaches, flanked by Mistybreeze and Mottledface. Bloodfur notes that these cats give him a feeling of purpose and belonging he's never felt before. He offers them the catch, but they're stuffed. Mistybreeze spots something and runs into the marsh, and Revengeheart sharply asks what she's doing. A moment later, she returns proudly holding a large thrush. Bloodfur praises her, and Mistybreeze is surprised as she thanks him. Revengeheart comments that he could have caught better, shouldering her aside and digging into it. It irritates Bloodfur that being her mate, he didn't compliment her, and she didn't say he could have it. After Revengeheart and Bloodfur finish eating, they return to camp. - Chapter 22 Bloodfur is out hunting with his friends, stalking a mouse when Mistybreeze streaks past him and catches it. He praises her, and she's startled, apologizing as she didn't realize he was stalking it too. After burying her catch, she looks at him warily before turning away, Bloodfur guiltily sees that she doesn't want to talk to him because of what he said to her and Coldpebble, and wonders if additionally, she thinks he killed Diamondrain. He tells her he didn't kill her mother, and Mistybreeze says she knows, as he wouldn't hurt anyone with his claws. Bloodfur sees that she and Coldpebble are still hurt by what he said moons ago. He pads alongside her, while she seems uncomfortable. He apologizes for what he said, and after a moment, she forgives him. She suggests they go back to the group and quickly races through the trees. Bloodfur can't tell if that went well or not, but follows, glad she forgives him. They return to camp and settle at the side of the clearing. Revengeheart and Mistybreeze lay near Bloodfur. When Depthstar apprentices Ebonypaw to Revengeheart, Mistybreeze nudges him and encourages him to go on. Revengeheart glares at her before doing so. - Chapter 23 Early in the morning, Revengeheart, Mistybreeze, Bloodfur, Mottledface, Blackstorm, and Foxshadow are practicing battle moves. Revengeheart angrily rants about having an apprentice as he slashes at Mistybreeze, taking his anger out on her. When she cries out, Bloodfur sees that she's hurt, but doesn't think Revengeheart means to draw blood. He pushes between Revengeheart and Mistybreeze, suggesting they go hunting. Revengeheart hesitates before agreeing and moving away from Mistybreeze, who sits up and cleans her bleeding ear. Bloodfur thinks she should see Creamheart. Bloodfur suggests being paired with Mistybreeze, wanting to make sure she's okay, but Revengeheart firmly says she says with him, shouldering her onward. Mistybreeze glances back at Bloodfur gratefully before following Revengeheart. - Chapter 24 Bloodfur is waiting outside the dirtplace to kill Bloomfire when Mistybreeze speaks from behind him, startling him. When she asks what he's doing, he lies about having to go to the dirtplace, though doubts she'll believe it. She asks if he'd like to go for a walk in the forest with her, and he's surprised, but agrees. In the forest, Bloodfur wonders why Mistybreeze wants to walk with him, suspecting it has something to do with Deserve's plot. She begins asking if he really wants to kill Flameheart and Bloomfire, commenting how they've been there for him in contrast to her own parents. She tells him that Crowmask never paid much attention to her and Coldpebble, and Diamondrain only spoke to them a few times after they were apprenticed. Bloodfur cuts her off and suggests they talk about killing the medicine cats, growing angry with her. She comments that Dewstorm is her uncle. He begins to feel awkward, not wanting to ruin their friendship again, and suggests they race to the top of a pine tree. Mistybreeze is surprised, but races him up the tree. Bloodfur is impressed at her speed and climbing skills, and she easily beats him to the top. They laugh and joke together in the treetops, and Bloodfur realizes this is the happiest he's felt in moons. She apologizes for bringing up Flameheart and Bloomfire, and he knows she was just trying to help, but feels that nothing will. She rubs her head against his shoulder, and he's startled, then relaxes and happily suggests they do this again sometime, to which she agrees. He thinks this might be the first real friend he'll have. - Ebonypaw's Loss Allegiances Mistybreeze is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Mistykit is listed under Allegiances as a kit of ShadowClan, the daughter of Diamondrain and Crowmask. Quotes "Your eyes! They're like the sun!" Bloodkit: "You don't even know what the sun looks like!" "Now I do! Like that!" -Mistykit to Bloodkit when she first opens her eyes in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 4 - "Bloodkit! Look at me! Look how high I can jump!" -Mistykit to Bloodkit in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 6 - "You'll be the best apprentice ever!" -Mistykit to Bloodkit as he leaves for his apprentice ceremony in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 6 - "We miss you! There's no one else to play with!" -Mistykit to Bloodpaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 8 - "But you've been doing lots of exciting stuff! Did you catch that bird? What's training like?" -Mistykit to Bloodpaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 8 Gallery Designs and References Tumblr opnqy4VX2q1wprd47o1 1280.jpg|Mistykit design Tumblr opnrkkS1ee1wprd47o1 540.jpg|Mistypaw design Tumblr opnqzvhykA1wprd47o1 1280.jpg|Mistybreeze design (old) Mistybreeze2.JPG|Mistybreeze design (current) Covers and Headers Coverrrrrrr.png|Mistybreeze on the cover of Shadows of Blood Covergift.png|Mistybreeze on the cover of Bloodfur's Gift mistycover.png|Mistybreeze journal cover Misty-0.png|Mistybreeze on the cover of Mistybreeze's Choice Scenes bloodmisty.jpg|Mistybreeze and Bloodfur Bloodfur.png|Mistykit with Bloodkit when she first opens her eyes Pic.png|Bloodfur, Mistybreeze, and Swiftstalker on their way to save the clans AMV Shots Pic1.png|Mistybreeze and Bloodfur after Swiftstalker defeats Revengeheart (The Exit MAP part) Vic59.png|Mistybreeze in the Revengeheart Victorious PMV Vic35.png|Mistybreeze in the Revengeheart Victorious PMV ic45.png|Mistybreeze in the Revengeheart Victorious PMV vic60.png|Mistybreeze in the Revengeheart Victorious PMV vic80.png|Mistybreeze in the Revengeheart Victorious PMV Other Suddenly.png|Bloodfur and Mistybreeze Mistyblood.png|Bloodfur and Mistybreeze cuddling mistybreeze.png|Mistybreeze sticker / button Anthroocs.png|Anthro versions of some OCs Bloodmisty-large.png|Bloodfur x Mistybreeze Valentine mistybloodmee.png|Mistybreeze in Bloodfur's photo album meme|link=https://www.deviantart.com/thedawnmist/art/OC-Photo-Album-Meme-Bloodfur-827421921 Character Development and Origins Mistybreeze was created as the ex-mate of Revengeheart and current mate of Bloodfur. Her parents were Crowmask and Diamondrain, and her brother was Coldpebble. Little has changed about her, however she is described to have Siamese points. Like in Shadows of Blood, she is in an abusive relationship with Revengeheart. After he is exiled from the clan, she and Bloodfur fall in love, and he treats her better than Revengeheart ever did. mistybreezesheet.JPG Tree3.JPG Videos Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:She-cats Category:Ebonypaw's Loss Characters Category:Bloodfur's Gift characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters